Invincible
by Hoo-ah
Summary: All Manfred wanted to do was to raise a family, and even that was taken away from him. This is the story of their death.


INVINCIBLE  
  
All Manfred wanted to do was to raise a family, and even that was taken away from him. This is the story of their death.  
  
* * *  
  
The sunshine shone brilliantly over the land, smiling at the sight below. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky as a large mosquito fluttered about, finding the most suitable place to settle. It buzzed loudly in frustration as it finally decided to land upon a single purple flower on the ground, exhausted.  
  
It sighed deeply, grateful for the rest. Unfortunately, it didn't notice the large shadow that was suddenly cast over its head until it was too late. It lifted its tiny head, and let out a small squeak as the foot of a wooly mammoth pounded the flower effortlessly to the ground, mosquito along with it.  
  
"Father, why don't females have tusks too?" Willa asked as she trotted on, a minute rumble echoing her footsteps.  
  
Another mammoth followed closely behind, but was quite larger than the last. His slow but steady steps sent loud vibrations though the surface, loose pebbles jumping up and down as an effect. "Should females have tusks?" Manfred questioned, raising an eyebrow intuitively.  
  
"I think we should. We have to defend ourselves too!" his daughter squealed, breaking out into a little clumsy jog. She hummed a little tune to herself as she continued on.  
  
Her father's laugh was her only reply. He came to a standing stop as he watched Willa jump around playfully, without a care in the world. It was nice to spend time away from their herd, Manfred decided, though it was never a good idea stray too long. But Willa seemed restless as she was towered over by the other adult mammoths, and Manfred couldn't stand seeing his daughter that way.  
  
So Manfred decided that one day away from the herd couldn't do any harm, and was glad at that decision. A great weight lifted from his heart when he heard Willa giggle happily at the wind rustling though her fur. It was a giggle he had not heard in a long time.  
  
"She's happy," a voice said from behind. Manfred turned around to see Orlia smile at him, also as relieved. "She hasn't been for a while."  
  
"I know. She never did like crowds anyway," Manfred smirked at his mate.  
  
"Always the independent one," Orlia shook her head, though she beamed with pride at their daughter.  
  
They stood there as they watched Willa crouching low on the ground, creeping silently behind a small green lizard. She appeared rather comical as she cautiously inched towards the lizard, head on the ground and rear waving in the air. The lizard turned around and upon the sight of the mammoth child, it bolted off like lightning.  
  
Willa's frown was quickly wiped away as she turned back to face her father. "I know why I don't have tusks," she spoke, grinning. "Because I already have an invincible dad to protect me."  
  
Manfred couldn't resist smiling. "I'm not invincible, Willa," he insisted.  
  
She made her way over to her dad, and rested her head against him affectionately. "But you are to me."  
  
The giant mammoth blinked in surprise.  
  
"You hear that, Manny? You're Super Dad now," Orlia teased as she flicked her trunk at her mate playfully.  
  
"It's nice to have fans," Manfred replied, but his voice faltered towards the end of the sentence. A mysterious disturbance forced him to raise his guard. There was something wrong; he could feel it under his skin. There wasn't a sound in the air, save the breathing of the three wooly mammoths.  
  
"What's wrong, father?" Willa asked.  
  
A chorus of loud war cries answered her. They turned around to see a good number of humans scurrying towards them, spears and various weapons clenched in their fists. Manfred's heart began beating faster and faster as he turned back to his mate and commanded, "Take Willa and escape. Warn the herd."  
  
"But what about you?" Orlia said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just GO!" he screamed. Manfred charged towards the humans, his long tusks serving him as his only defense.  
  
Orlia did as she was told. "Come, Willa," she ordered as they began galloping away as fast as they could, without taking a glance back.  
  
With one large thrust of his tusks, Manfred managed to force aside two humans, sending them flying into the air. He wailed angrily at them as more ascended towards him, shouting and howling loudly. He swept his trunk across the mob, sending three more humans to crash into the cliff off the side. "Keep away from my family!" he cried angrily.  
  
But there were soon too many. No matter how many he hurt, the endless stream of attackers never seemed to cease. Twenty, maybe twenty five surrounded him, forcing the mammoth to back up. But never he show any signs of fear; he simply would not allow himself. He would not become prey, not without a great struggle.  
  
He felt himself bump against a rock wall, and knew he was trapped. There was nowhere else to go; he was cornered, and surrounded. The humans growled at him hungrily as they closed in, spears raised and ready to strike.  
  
A loud whine pierced the tension in the air, and distracted Manfred momentarily. He tore away from the glare at his enemy, and gasped when he caught sight of Orlia. She had failed to escape, for they had used the same tactic on her. Also cornered at the base of a cliff a distance away, a tinge of dread and terror could be seen in her eyes. And beside her was Willa, fuming and determined to escape.  
  
Many of the predators appeared one by one on the cliff directly above the captives. They clutched giant boulders in their hands, poised and prepared. Another piercing cry was heard, but this one was from a human. On command, the boulders were released from their hands and fell down the cliff onto their waiting prey below.  
  
Orlia let out a cry of pain as a giant rock collided with her back, and another with her head. Willa charged at a human, but was abruptly stopped by a larger boulder falling just before her. The shower of rocks injured the two mammals greatly, and with another vociferous war cry the humans charged.  
  
"NO!" Manfred screamed, clouded with rage and anger. He felt his vision blur with the fury as he charged blindly into the mob before him, suddenly uncaring for his own safety. He reared back and raised his vast feet into the air, then brought them down upon his enemies crushing them violently. He speared his tusk into an attacker, and then flung him aside before piercing into another, then another, then another.  
  
The humans began to fear the enraged mammoth. They had lost their advantage, and were rapidly losing warriors to the great mammal. Manfred saw their hesitance, and used it against them as he charged out of the crowd, trampling on those who weren't quick enough to move.  
  
A distant rumbling distracted the humans from their prey. One looked away momentarily to see a large cloud of dust approach them in the not so far distance. His eyes widening in sudden panic, he called the attention of his fellow hunters at the quickly advancing herd of mammoths, stampeding towards their direction.  
  
A retreat was called. The predators turned prey, and fled for their lives as the herd of mammoths quickly caught up. The earth trembled violently at the heavy thundering footsteps of the beasts, but Manfred didn't seem to notice. Uncried tears that he would never spill filled his eyes as he slowly walked to the two slain animals at the base of the cliff.  
  
Orlia had hovered over Willa protectively, even as the spears pierced through her thick hide. And Willa, she was curled up tightly beside her mother's body, blood staining her once perfect fur. Though her eyes were closed, determination was still visible on her lifeless face, engraved forever.  
  
He reached out with his trunk and wrapped it around Orlia's. Her body was still warm. Manfred gasped when Orlia gripped his trunk tightly, and then saw Orlia opening one eye weakly.  
  
"Orlia," he cried, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her alive.  
  
"Manny," she smiled feebly.  
  
He froze. She would not survive for long, it was clear. "Orlia, I've failed you," he stuttered. "I've failed you and our daughter."  
  
"No, you haven't," Orlia whispered. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do."  
  
"I wanted to protect her. I couldn't," he answered, dropping his voice in shame. "She must hate me."  
  
"She still loves you, and will forever. As will I."  
  
He swallowed the growing lump in his throat painfully.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done," she continued. "You are not invincible."  
  
Manfred lowered his head sadly. "I wish I was."  
  
Her grip loosened dramatically, and grew limp in Manfred's clutch. When she didn't reply, he looked up and saw that she was gone. "Orlia," he murmured. It wasn't fair; they did nothing to the humans, why did they attack them? And why did they decide to seize the child mammoth too? The hunters usually let the children mammoths live, but the humans grew greedy.  
  
He didn't notice the crowd of mammoths returning from the chase beginning to surround him, their heads bowed in grief. The leader, Sol, cautiously stepped up to Manfred's side and began considering the appropriate words.  
  
It was a long while before anyone spoke. "I'm sorry," Sol simply said. "We came as soon as we heard the cries."  
  
"It wasn't soon enough," he replied softly, avoiding the elderly mammoth's gaze.  
  
Sol sighed. "There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing any of us could have done."  
  
A roar of thunder interrupted Manfred as he opened his mouth to speak. The mammoths looked up to see the thick blanket of clouds cover them that none have noticed in the heat of the battle. "It will rain tonight, Manfred. Seek shelter. I don't want you to be added to the list of fatalities."  
  
And with that, Sol turned around and slowly headed off. One by one, the other mammoths left, each mourning the deaths of two herd members. It was pouring when the last mammoth left, but Manfred didn't move an inch from his position. He took comfort in the giant drops of rain, beating down against his thick tangled fur. It slowly washed away the blood matted in the mammoth's hair, and the blood spilled on the floor by the humans. Little scarlet riverlets ran downhill, washing away any souvenir of the battle except the two massive corpses of Manfred's family.  
  
Drenched from trunk to tail, Manfred gave one last look at his family before him before he turned around and began walking away. His face was emotionless and of stone, but inside was another story. There was a permanent sulk in his step, a deep melancholy and bitterness forever etched in his mind.  
  
He returned to where the herd hid from the weather, where none ever mentioned the tragic event again. 


End file.
